1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to conductive interconnections and more particularly involves conductive interconnections that utilize thermoplastic conductive adhesives having metal particles therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of isotropic and anisotropic conductive adhesives have been used for chip joining applications in the past and currently. These tend to have limitations in terms of conductor size, pitch, complexity, conductivity, stability, resistance to electromigration, and long term reliability. One particular type of isotropic adhesive employs thermoplastic polymers which incorporate various metal particles in selected forms and shapes to provide an electrically conductive path between the semiconductor device and device carrier. Such adhesive bumps may be assembled using controlled application of temperature and pressure for a designated range of time to form an electrical interconnect. These interconnects can then be underfilled with epoxy-based materials to provide a permanent mechanical supporting structure to maintain the electrical interconnection for circuit package chip production.